Mai Hime Parodie ShizNat
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Une parodie et des scènes cachés de Mai Hime avec Natsuki et Shizuru à ma sauce. A ne pas prendre au sérieux.
1. Chapter 1

Un délire de ma part, une parodie et des scènes cachées de Mai Hime avec Natsuki et Shizuru à ma sauce. Ne pas les prendre au sérieux. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Sunrise appartient à Mai Hime non c'est le contraire Mai Hime appartient à Sunrise.

* * *

><p><span>Épisode 01 Présentation de notre héroïne si charismatique.<span>

_Natsuki est debout sur un bateau les cheveux au vent._

**Natsuki **: Putain je commence à me geler le cul ici et en plus j'ai le mal de mer j'ai envie de vomir, pourquoi je ne porte pas de chemise à manche long ? Si je suis malade les producteurs me le paieront, je détruirais les studios de Sunrise avec Duran. Heureusement qu'on me film pas de face car j'ai le nez qui coule, (atchouuuuum).

**Le cameraman :** Natsuki ton micro est ouvert, on a pu entendre tout ce que tu disais.

Natsuki devint écarlate et n'avait plus froid et ne se plaignait plus maintenant.

-xox-

_Natsuki lorsqu'elle invoque Duran met ses cheveux sur le côté._

**Natsuki** : L'oréal© parce que je le vaux bien.

**Réalisateur** : Coupé ! Natsuki ce n'est pas ton texte, tu devais dire Duran.

**Natsuki** : Ah bon? Vu le nombre de fois que je mets mes cheveux au vent, j'ai cru qu'on faisait une pub pour une marque de shampoing.

-xox-

Épisode 02 La Relation de Shizuru et Natsuki

_Natsuki et Shizuru faisait des recherche sur la nouvelle élève Mai Tohika, elles furent interrompues._

**Tate** : Kuga Natsuki ?

**Reito** : Oups on vous dérange ?

**Shizuru** : C'est pas gentil on était de bonne humeur nous aussi.

**Natsuki**:Shizuru.

**Shizuru **g_ronda la rage dans les yeux _: Pour une fois que Natsuki viens à l'école, ce qui n'est pas si souvent et passe du temps avec moi; vous allez me le payer de nous avoir dérangé, Kiyohime !

**Tate et Reito **_crièrent_ : Au secours !

**Natsuki **_paniquée_: Shizuru !

La salle du conseil fut complètement détruite. Reito et Tate sont restés à l'hôpital pendant un mois. Conseil d'ami : ne jamais déranger Shizuru quand elle est en tête à tête avec Natsuki.

-xox-

Épisode 04 Ah ! Les sous-vêtements de Natsuki.

_Un orphan a volé les sous vêtement de Natsuki qui essaye d'aller à la salle des conseils des étudiants pour aller voir Shizuru lui demander de l'aide. On se demande pourquoi._

_Takeda voulait parler avec Natsuki mais elle chercher à le dégager, à ce moment là Mai et Mikoto arrive puis le vent souffle et tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé, saignement de nez du garçon qui tombe sur le sol, Natsuki crie et comme par magie Shizuru arrive._

**Shizuru** : Natsuki qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Natsuki **: Shizuru qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Shizuru** : Je t'ai entendu crier alors je suis venu te voir.

_Le vent souffle de nouveau (un vrai coquin) et la jupe de Kuga se releva et Fujino eu elle aussi un saignement de nez et tomba sur le sol le sourire au lèvre. Kuga était rouge et se mit de nouveau à crier._

_-xox-_

_Scène avec Mai et la seito kaichou regardant les sous vêtements devant le dortoir._

**Mai **: Débardeur, jupon, nuisettes, jarretières, strings, soutiens-gorge et short, et, ah, une gaine aussi. Comment avez vous réussi à en trouver autant ?

**Shizuru** : Grâce à la gentillesse d'un certain contact (bave aux lèvres).

_Fufufu les sous vêtement Natsuki, je viendrais faire la cueillette cette nuit._

_Nous découvrions ensuite que c'était Shizuru qui avait volé les sous-vêtements de Kuga, et les producteurs avaient décidé d'en remettre d'autres entre temps, les seuls à ne pas le savoir furent Mai et Natsuki._

_-xox-_

_Shizuru en train de dormir et de rêver._

**Shizuru** : Méchante...

Na-tsu-ki...Vas y plus doucement... avec le tube de mayonnaise.

-xox-

Épisode 07 Innocente ?

_Mikoto aborde un garçon dans une ruelle sombre._

**Mikoto **: Alors, tu veux bien jouer un peu avec moi ?

**Garçon **: Avec toi une collégienne ?

**Mikoto **: Oui.

**Mai **: Que-que qu'est-ce Mikoto est en train de faire ?

**Natsuki** : Hein ? Euh elle veux jouer au scrabble je suppose.

**Mai **:...

**Natsuki** : Quoi c'est pas ça ? Alors aux cartes.

**Mai** :...

-xox-

Épisode 09 L'auto-stoppe.

_Ayant perdu à pierre, papier, ciseau contre Mai Natsuki fait une pose des plus sexy pour arrêter un auto stoppeur._

_1ère prise :_

**Natsuki** : Hé faites-nous monter. (Sincèrement cette pose est spéciale.)

_Une voiture arrive à son bord Shizuru, Reito, Youko et Midori._

**Youko **: Kuga-san, tu es...

**Midori** : Bon boulot !

**Reito **: On est venu vous chercher, mais...

**Shizuru** : Ça en valait vraiment la peine.

**Natsuki **: Noooon ! C'est pas vrai je me suis coincée la hanche, je ne peux plus bouger.

Tous se mirent à rire et Kuga était rouge de honte mais était toujours dans la même positon.

**Natsuki** : Allez vous faire voire ! Et puis c'est ta faute Shizuru, on a du recommencer la scène une vingtaine de fois, car à chaque fois tu as eu un saignement de nez quand j'ai pris cette pose. Je crois qu'a force de me déhancher ainsi, je me suis bloquée.''

_Shizuru sort de la voiture et se trouva en face de Kuga_

**Shizuru** : Je suis désolée, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

**Natsuki :** Comment ça l'entière responsabilité ?

**Mai**: Natsuki nous te laissons aux mains de la seito kaichou.

**Shizuru** : Fufu avec plaisir.

_Natsuki ne pouvant toujours pas bouger._

**Natsuki** : NON ! Ne me laissais pas toute seule avec elle, je vous paierez si vous restez.

**Shizuru **: Ara Natsuki n'a pas confiance en moi ?

**Natsuki** : Non ! Surtout quand tu me regardes de cette manière.

_Mai et Mikoto rejoignent la voiture et s'en allèrent laissant les deux amis. Shizuru sourit de façon perverse._

**Shizuru** : Ne t'inquiète pas je prendrai grand soin de toi, je crois que je dois remettre en place ta hanche, ne t'inquiète je serais très douce.

**Natsuki **_terrorisée_ : NOOOOOON !

-xox-

_2ème prise :_

_Shizuru regarde par la fenêtre et reconnu toute de suite Natsuki qui faisait de l'auto-stoppe._

_Elle chercha dans sa poche un téléphone portable pour immortaliser ce moment et fait une vidéo. Natsuki l'ayant remarqué lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait._

**Shizuru** : Ara rien je regardais mes sms.

_Natsuki entendit sa voix dire :'' Hé faites-nous monter.''_

**Natsuki** : Donne ce putain de téléphone maintenant.

**Shizuru** : Non faudra que tu viennes le chercher.

**Natsuki** : Je n'hésiterai pas utiliser la force et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?

**Shizuru** : Rien du tout. (Saignement de nez).

**Natsuki** : Je n'y crois pas du tout.

_La seito kaichou mit le téléphone au milieu de sa poitrine, si elle ne pouvait plus avoir la vidéo, elle utilisera cette occasion pour Kuga la pelote._

-xox-

Épisode 12

_Natsuki utilise l'ordinateur de la présidente qui la fixe du regard._

**Natsuki** : Hum j'ai quelque chose sur le visage.

**Shizuru **: Non tu es tellement mignonne, je ne peux plus me contrôler.

**Natsuki** : Attend c'est pas dans le scripte.

_Shizuru se jette sur Natsuki._

_Un bandeau apparut._

_Pour des raisons euh... techniques, il y aura une coupure momentanée des programmes, revenez dans 20 minutes._

-xox-

Épisode 19

_Shizuru entre dans la salle des conseils et Natsuki était en train de dormir paisiblement et s'approcha de la rebelle et leva les cheveux près de son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille._

**Shizuru** : Na-tsu-ki.

Le vent réveilla Kuga et vit que le seito kaichou était près de la fenêtre et se retourna vers Natsuki.

**Shizuru**:Tu avais l'air de bien dormir.

**Natsuk**i : Désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention.

**Shizuru**:Tu as un peu de bave sur toi.

Natsuki se frotte la bouche.

**Shizuru** : Je plaisante

**Natsuki **: Shizuru, attend pourquoi j'ai de la bave mon épaule gauche ? J'avais la tête penchée sur la droite.

* * *

><p>Je sais c'est vraiment idiot, pardonnez moi.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'aurai jamais cru que ma parodie serait appréciée, au pire je m'attendais à un ou deux reviews. Donc merci^^

Mai hime appartient toujours à Sunrise.

* * *

><p><span>Épisode 20<span>

_Takumi le frère de Mai a disparu et Mai est folle de rage attaque Mikoto, les dortoirs sont touchés par les attaques du child de était à ce moment là avec la seito kaichou._

**Natsuki **: Elle l'a perdu.

_Natsuki se mit à courir vers la foret._

**Shizuru **: Natsuki... _bon sang mais quel beau petit cul, vive les combinaisons de motard qui moulent le corps._

_Natsuki qui était en train de courir à ce moment là se mit à frissonner d'angoisse et regarda paniquée autour d'elle et suivant son instinct, elle se mit à accélérer la peur au ventre._

-xox-

Épisode 21

_Acte 1 : _

_Natsuki a eu un accident de moto et s'est fait piégé par Nao qui l'a ligoté avec son child, Shizuru arrive à sa rescousse à ce moment là._

**Natsuki : **Shi...zuru...

**Shizuru** : Ara Natsuki je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de jeux.

**Natsuki **: Quoi ? Non bien sûr que non et puis je n'ai pas vraiment l'air de m'amuser.

**Shizuru** : Si c'est avec Natsuki ça ne me dérange pas d'y participer.

**Natsuki **: Non mais tu es malade ! Ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas, et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, ça ne te dérange pas d'y participer ?

**Shizuru **_faisant un clin d'œil_: Si tu préfères, c'est moi qui peux être attaché.

**Natsuki **_cria_ : Noooooon !

**Nao **: Mais c'est quoi ces folles.

-xox-

_Acte 2 : Confession_

_Suite de la conversation entre Shizuru et Nao._

**Shizuru **: Je ne pardonne pas à ceux qui font du mal à Natsuki, qui qu'ils soient.

**Nao **: Je vois, la rumeur était fondée.

**Natsuki** : Quelle rumeur ?

**Shizuru**: ...Je suis désolé Natsuki, je t'ai menti depuis tout ce temps.

**Natsuki** : Menti ?

**Shizuru** : En faite je n'ai jamais pu te l'avouer car j'avais peur de ta réaction, je te l'ai caché pour pas que tu souffres mais je dois te l'avouer... le père noël et la petite souris n'existent pas.

**Natsuki** : Quoi ? Comment as tu pu me mentir pendant tout ce temps? Je te faisais confiance, tu m'as trahi.

**Shizuru** : Je suis désolée pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

**Nao **_soupire_ :...Qui est la plus idiote des deux, on se le demande.

-xox-

_Natsuki est dans la maison d'un élève des élèves en cérémonie de thé de Shizuru, Kuga blessée, était allongée dans un futon après que la seito kaichou l'ai sauvé des griffes de Nao._

**Shizuru** : Je me suis beaucoup retenue, tu sais...

**Natsuki** : Vraiment alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être lorsque tu ne le fais pas.

**Shizuru** : Ara ?

**Natsuki **: Pas de Ara qui tienne, je parle du baiser et quand tu es rentrée dans le futon et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

**Shizuru** : Hum...euh...hé ben tu sais, j'ai du te mettre un bandage à ta poitrine, tu étais toute nue et j'ai eu un saignement de nez, bon en faite j'en ai eu plus de 8 et après la perte de tout ce sang, j'ai eu une crise d'anémie alors je me suis allongée à côté de toi.

**Natsuki** : Alors pourquoi tu étais nue ?

**Shizuru** : Euh...hum..., j'ai essuyé le sang qui était sur le sol avec le kimono que je portais.

**Natsuki** : … -_-' Je sais pas si je dois avoir peur pour m'avoir sortit une telle excuse. Ou si je dois mal le prendre, pour que tu penses que je puisse y croire.

-xox-

_Natsuki savait que ce que disait Shizuru n'était pas la vérité et demanda une copie de la vidéo sur ce qui s'est réellement passée cette fameuse nuit, au studio de Sunrise._

**Garde** : La vidéo sur la scène avec toi et Shizuru lorsque tu étais à la maison d'un de ces élèves.

**Natsuki**: Oui

**Garde** : Votre carte d'identité.

**Natsuki** : Quoi je suis la célèbre Natsuki Kuga, tout le monde me connaît. (Kuga met ses cheveux sur le côté.)

**Garde **: Votre carte d'identité.

_Natsuki soupira et donna sa carte d'identité._

**Garde** : Désolé mais vous ne pouvez voir la cassette.

**Natsuki** : Pourquoi ?

**Garde** : C'est interdit au moins de 18 ans et vous en avez 16.

**Natsuki** : Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ?

**Garde** : Si vous voulez, vous pouvez voir l'épisode censuré et coupé au montage.

**Natsuki**: Quoiiiiiiiiii!

-xox-

_Natsuki accepta de regarder la cassette censurée et fut choqueé lorsqu'elle la visionna, elle se dirigea vers la régie vidéo de Sunrise._

**Natsuki**: Vous vous foutez de moi, ce n'est pas un épisode censuré et coupé au montage, la cassette est vierge.

**Régie**: Euh... bon on vous doit la vérité.

**Natsuki**: Quoi ?

**Régie**: La caméra était à cour de batterie à ce moment là.

**Natsuk**i _énervée_ : C'est une blague ?

**Régie**: Non, sinon on aurait déjà mit la vidéo sur youtube, il y aurait eu un buz énorme ou alors on l'aurait vendu au plus offrant et on serait multimilliardaire en ce moment même.

_Natsuki se mit à bouillir de rage et convoqua Duran._

**Natsuki** : Duran ! Charge la cartouche d'argent ! Feu !

-xox-

_On était le matin et Shizuru se releva près du futon où dormait Natsuki et se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de lui avouer ses sentiments._

**Shizuru** : Tu sais, je t'aime Natsuki. Alors, quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerai.

**Natsuki** : Moi aussi. Je t'aime Shizuru. (Amitié)

**Shizuru** : Oui mais je t'aime profondément, ça ne changera jamais. (Amour)

**Natsuki** : Moi aussi. (Amitié)

**Shizuru** : Mais je t'aime vraiment, vraiment, vraiment le véritable et unique amour. (Passion brûlante, obsessionnelle et destructrice.)

**Natsuki** : Moi aussi. (Amitié)

**Shizuru :**...

_Shizuru sortit de la pièce et regarda le ciel._

**Shizuru **_soupire_:..Elle est très belle et mignonne, c'est ça qui compte.

-xox-

_Natsuki était à l'extérieur assise en train de dormir (Est-ce moi ou elle passe la plupart de son temps à dormir ?)Shizuru cherchera à la réveiller et s'approchera d'elle._

**Shizuru**: Le soleil se couche, il fera bientôt froid. Natsuki...

_Shizuru se mit à la regarder avec envie comme si c'était une tasse de thé._

_La seito kaichou se mit à rougir intensément puis s'approcha de Kuga et lui tourna son visage vers elle, c'est alors qu'elle entendit son amie parler dans son sommeil._

**Natsuki** : Hum Nao...

**Shizuru **_jalouse_ : Nao ? Tu veux dire Nao Yuuki ? A quoi tu rêves Natsuki ? Et pourquoi c'est avec cette fille ?

**Natsuki** : Hum Nao...

**Shizuru **_furieuse_ : Natsuki tu dois seulement rêver de moi et de personne d'autre, Nao tu vas me le payer très cher soi en sûr.

_Fujino s'en alla en colère. Nao à ce moment là eu des sueurs froides et se mit à trembler._

**Natsuki** : Hum Nao... va te faire voire espèce d'idiote sans cervelle.

_C'était à cause de ce malentendu que la seito kaichou voulait tuer Nao Yuuki au prochain épisode._

-xox-

_Shizuru a détruit le child de Yukino et n'ayant plus le choix elle décida d'avouer ses sentiments à Natsuki._

**Shizuru** : Ce n'est plus nécessaire de le garder secret. Natsuki. Je t'aime.

**Natsuki** : Shizu...ru...

_Natsuki sortit une croix, et jeta de l'eau bénite sur Shizuru qui s'essuya le visage l'air surpris._

**Shizuru** : Natsuki ?

**Natsuki** : Mince l'exorcisme n'a rien fait. Peut être il faut que j'utilise de l'ail ou un pieu ?

**Shizuru** : C'est pour les vampires Natsuki. Et puis un pieu pourrait me blesser ou au pire me tuer.

**Natsuki **: Mince je n'y avais pas pensé.

* * *

><p>Je sais c'est encore plus idiot et je n'ai rien pris, je remercie tout ceux qui laisse des commentaires qu'il soit anonyme ou non, pour ceux qui laissent des reviews dites moi laquelle des scènes vous avez préféré ça m'intéresse de le savoir.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

La princesse Mai appartient au soleil levant c'est bizarre en français, non ? Mai hime appartient à Sunrise.

* * *

><p><span>Épisode 22<span>

_Natsuki imagine, en fait ça s'est passé ; vous savez quoi, que Shizuru l'embrasse._

**Shizuru** : Na-tsu-ki

Kuga se réveille brutalement en se tenant les lèvres et regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit pas la seito kaichou.

**Natsuki** : Q-Quelle idiotie. Shizuru ne ferait jamais... mince pourquoi mes lèvres ont le goût du thé ?

-xox-

Épisode 23

_Après avoir apprit que sa mère l'avait vendu à Searrs et que Shizuru l'aimait, Natsuki erra dans les rues sous la pluie et tomba sur le sol._

**Shizuru **: Natsuki est-ce que ça va ?

**Natsuki **: Shizuru qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Normalement tu n'es pas dans cette scène.

**Shizuru **_inquiète_: J'ai fais un petit détour, est-ce que tu vas bien? Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital, je vais te donner mes vêtements et te faire un don de mon sang.

**Natsuki **: Calme toi Shizuru, je vais bien.

**Shizuru **_paniquée en secouant dans tout les sens Natsuki_ : Non c'est à toi de te calmer, je vais te faire un massage cardiaque et du bouche à bouche.

**Natsuki**: Je suis toujours consciente, ce n'est pas la peine...

_La seito kaichou s'approcha de Natsuki pour lui faire du bouche à bouche._

**Natsuki**: **STOOOOP !**

-xox-

Épisode 24

_Shizuru affronte Nao qui a capturé Natsuki (Natsuki est-elle vraiment une hime ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle se fait capturer.)_

_La seito kaichou veux s'en prendre directement à Nao mais Natsuki s'interposa._

**Natsuki** : Arrête.

**Nao **: Pourquoi est-ce que tu...

**Natsuki**: Toi et moi nous sommes pareilles.

**Nao** : Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas une lesbienne et t'es pas mon genre.

**Natsuki:**Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Je ne suis pas une lesbienne.

**Nao** : Ouais, ouais tout le monde y croit.

**Natsuki:** Nao ce n'est pas Shizuru qui va te tuer, mais c'est moi.

-xox-

_La première rencontre avec Natsuki et Shizuru, Natsuki allait arracher une fleur._

**Shizuru **: Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Les belles fleurs sont faites pour être aimé. Car elles font de leur mieux pour éclore durant leur courte vie.

_Shizuru se mit à sourire ce qui aveugla Kuga puis elle sentit le sol trembler._

**Natsuki **: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un tremblant de terre ?

_Natsuki se retourna et vit une fumée de poussière qui s'approchait d'elle, c'était une horde de fille qui courait vers Shizuru en criant son nom. Après quelques minutes l'endroit fut un champ de bataille, les fleurs étaient toutes piétinées car Natsuki pour ne pas être écrasée par ce troupeau enragé avait par réflexe sauté dans la bordure fleurie._

**Natsuki **: Oh non c'est pas vrai, c'est pas ma faute !

-xox-

Épisode 25

Scène 1

_Natsuki défonça la porte du conseil des étudiants avec sa moto et détruisit quelques objets qui se trouvaient autour, elle se trouva en face de la seito kaichou._

**Shizuru**: Tu es toujours aussi spontanée, tu dois 1000 euros pour les réparations de la salle.

**Natsuki** : Quoi ! 1000 euros ?

**Shizuru** : Ah oui ! J'ai oublié d'ajouter l'autre porte en vitre que tu vas casser donc c'est 3000euros, tu peux payer comptant ou en nature je préférais la deuxième proposition.

_Natsuki trembla d'effroi et se mit à s'enfuir avec sa moto. _

**Shizuru** : Tu ne veux donc pas accepter mes sentiments. Dans ce cas KiyoHime.

-xox-

Scène 2

_Natsuki invoque son child Duran qui est plus grand qu'auparavant._

**Natsuki** : Le child, un être anormal né de l'affection que l'on porte à celui qu'on aime. Plus l'affection est forte, plus le child l'est aussi.

_Shizuru sur Kiyohime fonce sur Natsuki._

**Shizuru** : Tu me hais à ce point ?

**Natsuki** : Pouce.

_Shizuru s'arrêta immédiatement et elle était en face de Kuga qui prend dans sa poche un crayon et un papier et se met à écrire puis donna la feuille à Fujino qui était surprise._

**Shizuru** : Ara, c'est une lettre d'amour.

**Natsuki** : Non, c'est l'adresse d'un bon ORL, je crois que tu en as vraiment besoin d'un.

-xox-

_Dans l'église pour calmer la folie de Shizuru, Natsuki l'embrasse._

**Natsuki **: Shizuru, quand je ne pouvais plus croire en personne tu fus la première à venir vers moi.

**Shizuru** :_ Natsuki m'a embrassé je ne rêve pas, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie._

**Natsuki** : Mais je ne peux avoir les sentiments que tu aimerais que j'aie.

**Shizuru** :_ Les lèvres de Natsuki sont vraiment douces et chaudes comme toujours, j'ai bien fais de mettre du baume au lèvre._

**Natsuki** : Je suis quand même heureuse que tu m'aies aimée.

**Shizuru **:_ Ça y est nous sommes un couple, alors je peux aller plus loin dans la relation fufu._

**Natsuki**: Je t'aime Shizuru.

**Shizuru** : Y_oupi ! C'est réciproque alors._

_Shizuru attrapa Natsuki et l'embrassa _

**Natsuki** : Shizuru tu n'as pas du tout écouté ce que j'ai mmmmm

_Shizuru embrassa de nouveau Kuga puis la déshabilla tout comme elle._

-xox-

Épisode 26

_Au karaoké c'était au tour de Natsuki_

**Midori** : Natsuki c'est ton tour.

**Natsuki** : Non pas question plutôt crever.

_Nao et Midori attrapa la rebelle qui se mit à se débattre et à jurer de tout les noms._

**Natsuki** : Vous allez me le payer.

_Kuga hurla alors qu'elle avait été poussée sur la scène. Elle portait un uniforme de policière et avait en main des menottes._

**Nao** : Hé Natsuki tu devrais garder ses menottes pour ce soir avec Shizuru.

**Natsuki**:Quoi ? Comment ça ?

**Shizuru** : Ara Nao, c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

**Natuki **: Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire ?

_Natsuki vit le sourire de Shizuru et le clin d'œil de Nao, Kuga se mit à rougir et à partir en courant_

**Natsuki** : Nonnnnnnnnn!

**Shizuru **: Natsuki c'était une blague, et puis ne sort pas dehors avec ce costume, tu peux le porter quand nous serons en privée cette nuit si tu veux.

**Natsuki**: Ahhhhhhhhh

-xox-

_Au douche de l'académie Natsuki était en train de se laver et Shizuru arriva à se moment là._

**Natsuki **_paniquée_ : Shizuru qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Shizuru** : Je vais laver le dos de ma petite amie.

**Natsuki** : Petite amie ? Qui ça ?

**Shizuru **: Tu ne le sais pas, pourtant nous sommes un couple, tout le monde le sait maintenant. Tu as avoué tes sentiments pour moi.

**Natsuki** : Quoi ! Depuis quand ? Je n'étais pas là à ce moment là. Tu dois te tromper de personne.

**Shizuru **: Ara, comme c'est mignon, Natsuki est si timide. Tu ne te rappelles pas ta déclaration **enflammée** et **passionnée** lorsque tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tu m'as embrassé avec la langue et tu m'as serré dans tes bras en essayant de dégrafer mon soutien gorge.

**Natsuki** : Non ce n'est pas vrai, tu te fais des films ! Premièrement, oui je t'ai embrassé et pas avec la langue ! C'est vrai que je t'ai serré dans mes bras mais je n'ai jamais essayé d'enlever ton soutien gorge, c'était toi qui avait essayé d'enlever le mien et je t'ai dis... je t'aime, et merde on dirait qu'on est un couple sans que je m'en rende compte.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

**Natsuki** _questionne l'auteur_ : Pourquoi tu me martyrises toujours ?

**Shizuru** _avec un regard effrayant_ : Oui pourquoi ? C'est moi qui me charge de ce rôle.

_Natsuki se réfugia près de l'auteur terrorisée et se blottit dans les bras de l'auteur._

**Les mille et une nuits** _en pleurs_ : Euh... je suis désolée... Shizuru...-sama.

**Shizuru** _jalouse_: Éloigne toi de ma Natsuki! Elle m'appartiens et à moi seul.

**Les milles et une nuits** : Dégage Natsuki tu veux ma mort ou quoi.

**Shizuru** : Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à ma Natsuki ?

**Les miles et une nuits** : Euh... j'ai dis euh : ''Pourrais tu avoir l'obligeance de t'éloigner de moi Na... euh Kuga-san.''

**Natsuki** : T'as jamais dis ça ! Et puis je dois arrêter Shizuru de sa jalousie, Duran !

**Les milles et une nuit : **Non le toit de mon appartement! Arrêtez ou vous allez tout détruire.

**Shizuru** : Kiyohime attaque ! Détruit ma rivale.

**Natsuki** : Attaque Duran !

(Explosion)

**Les milles et une nuit **: Nooooooooon !

_Quelques secondes se sont écoulées et l'appartement n'était que de poussière._

**Les milles et une nuit **: Mon...mon appart, vous allez me le payez, je vais vous pourrir la vie dans mes fanfics.

**Natsuki**: Non pitié ! Je te donnerais des sous vêtements de ma collection et la mayonnaise que j'ai gardé en réserve.

**Shizuru** : Moi je te donnerais le meilleur de mon thé et ma collection de photos de Natsuki.

**Natsuki : **Comment ça une collection de photo de moi ?

**Shizuru** : Ara ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est Yukino qui m'a aidé pour les avoir avec l'aide de son chil... euh j'ai rien dis.

**Natsuki **_menaçante_**: **Quoi c'est quoi cette histoire de photos! Et quel genre de photos tu as?

**Les milles et une nuit :... **Je crois que je vais prendre de l'aspirine.


End file.
